


maybe tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nayeon already had it all planned out… or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

This was it. This was the day she’d finally tell her.

Nayeon finally mustered up the confidence and courage, and had put together the exact words she’d say to her best friend.

Standing—pacing in her room, the brunette rehearsed what she would say, and how she’d say what she had been holding in for over five months from now. Now and then she found herself giggling or blushing at how she imagined how her best friend might react. But there was also fear of her not feeling the same way. But at the same time, the two of them laughed and cried together, spent hours upon hours together, doing all kinds of ridiculous nonsense together; told her that Jeongyeon was the one. The two of them were practically soulmates.

Nayeon would finally confess to Jeongyeon that she had loved her for so long, and that she needed to tell her; it had been weighing on her chest for far too long, and now she could finally get it off her chest.

She would daydream quite often, imagining the two of them together, having their own little ones, living in their own place, away from the cameras and spotlight. She was building a world around her, a future that acted as a candle chasing away her darkness. It made her heart race, it made her feel happy, so open… so different.

She had her fair share of heartbreaks, and she had fallen in love countless of times. But this… This was something different. Something new.

Nayeon stared silently at her door, slowly drawing in a vent, before slowly releasing it and getting herself together.

“Okay…” She mumbled. “Here we go…”

Mere seconds after Nayeon opened the door, she found herself being scooped up off the ground, a pair of strong arms embracing her. With a surprised expression written all over her face, she quickly realized that Jeongyeon herself had scooped her up into an extremely tight hug, a joyful and love-struck atmosphere surrounding her. Upon realizing it was simply her best friend, she grinned and giggled before being set back down safely on her feet.

“ _So far, so good_.” Nayeon thought to herself. If Jeongyeon was already this happy, just imagine how she’d be when she finally hears what she has to tell her.

As the two of them grinned at each other, both of them suddenly spoke in unison.

“I need to tell you something!”

The both giggled and grinned together, their combined joyful and love-struck auras filling the room with a positive energy.

“You go first.” Nayeon told her best friend, a smile plastered on her face.

Jeongyeon, with her goofy smile, grinned like a fool as she suddenly burst with joy.

“I finally asked Mina out! I know I kept this from you for a while, but we finally went out! It was amazing, Nay. She’s everything I hoped for.”

Nayeon could have sworn she just heard the sound of glass breaking in the background.

Or was that simply the sound of her spark, shattering beyond repair.

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be.

She’d felt so positive… so certain.

The world, the future, and the dreams she had built around this head of hers came crashing down.

She should have known not to go so deep. Not again. Because now she had only set herself up for a false happy ending; for another heartbreak.

“O-oh, wow.” Nayeon blinked, putting on a mask to hide away the part of her that just broke in a matter of seconds. She grinned and chuckled as she watched her best friend, a grin spread wide across her face.

“This is great!” She told her, forcing on a fake grin, though she knew just how to make it seem real.

_Please_ ,

She thought.

_Let this all be a dream. A nightmare. A mistake._

A soft giggle snapped her out of her thoughts. Jeongyeon finally composed herself just enough to ask, “So what was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Oh that…” Nayeon shook her head and chuckled. “It’s really not that important, don’t worry about it.”  She smiled even more before hugging her best friend tightly, only to feel her return the embrace, but stronger, tighter. She could feel countless broken tears forming from her eyes, but she forced them away; she refused to ruin this for her best friend. Jeongyeon was so happy, and even among all the itty-bitty bits of her spark that remained, it still made her truly pleased to see the blonde girl so happy, so overjoyed.

She would have started acting selfish had she revealed her true feelings at this moment. She might have even broken down and collapsed into tears.

But, no. She couldn’t.

“I’m so happy for you!” Nayeon grinned, then forced out a gleeful little laugh. Maybe if she laughed, it would help her fight the tears struggling to show from her eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve been this happy in my life!” Jeongyeon squealed in pure joy, hugging the older girl as she lifted her off the ground, then gave her a little spin.

Nayeon kept her grin, giggling before Jeongyeon lightly set her back down her feet.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your girl and leave you two be.” She smiled, sounding as blissful and happy as she possibly could.

Jeongyeon smiled widely and nodded, unable to hide her grin. Before she could comment, Nayeon shooed her out of the room, watching the blonde leave rather joyfully from the older girl’s room, the sound of her humming out of key drifting back to her.

As soon as she knew she was alone in her room, her expression slowly morphed into that of a dead one; lifeless, empty; completely done with life itself. She stared at the floor, as her heart ached; as if it hadn’t been broken and shattered enough.

Nayeon sat on the floor, hugging her knees, as she watched all of her hopes and dreams with Jeongyeon vanish into nothingness. She would have to start over. Start from scratch.

That is, if she dared to ever try again.

She’d just felt so positive, so right about Jeongyeon. How could this have happened? Everything was in place; everything seemed so perfect with her. Yet, she didn’t even know her best friend was in love with someone else.

But as reality took its toll and sucker punched her in the gut, a crooked, broken smile trembled its way onto her lips, a few words struggling to escape from her.

“If you’re happy with her… then I’m happy for you.”

Nayeon knows, she knows for sure, that all the pain she’s feeling now will eventually heal. Maybe not now, but someday.


	2. maybe this time

Two months, two long, agonizing months passed by since Nayeon found out her best friend had already found her other half. And for those two months, she never told her that she’d loved her since day one.

And the only reason she never told Jeongyeon was because she didn’t want to ruin everything for her. The blonde girl was so happy the day she told her she had found her special someone.

Ever since Jeongyeon had told her, Nayeon had been wearing a mask; a mask to hide the heartbreak inside, caused by the painful truth that her best friend was happily in love with someone else, someone who is also close to her, who she considers her friend.

Nayeon should not have been surprised. Mina was always the girl who catches everyone’s eye, with her beautiful eyes and charming smile. Back on their trainee days, Mina has always been popular with the male trainees, and she also knows how kind and lovely Mina is, so she can’t really blame Jeongyeon for falling for her.

On top of all that, Nayeon hadn’t seen her best friend for weeks. She rarely saw her anymore, all because of the girl she was with now.

Nayeon had written multiple letters, typed up and deleted several files of things she needed to put out. All the notes and letters she’d written were all torn and tossed away in the garbage next to her desk, where she would often sit and stare at black sheets of paper as of recent, thinking of what to write. She used to draw at this station quite frequently, but as of recent, her inspiration has been sucked out of her, lost to the painful abyss within her.

But today would be different.

Nayeon had left their dorm and made her way to the city, in the attempt of following her best friend. She had been walking for minutes, though it already felt more like days due to being lost in her thoughts the entire time. Her concentration was soon broken, however, by the sound of giggling nearby. The sound stopped her dead in her tracks. The familiar giggling of those vocals caused her heart to skip a beat.

Forcing herself to keep walking, she silently approached the soft giggling, backed up by the sound of a few chuckles she knew belonged to her best friend. Coming up to a nearby store, she went inside in an attempt to hide herself as she’s carefully peeking outside.

Her heart dropped at the sight of the one thing she had hoped she would never see.

There stood her best friend and her friend, holding each other’s hand and being all lovey dovey like they were straight out from a sappy romantic movie.

Nayeon had come here in search of her best friend. She had no intentions of finding her with Mina. She should have known though. But now, everything she had in mind was wiped away. This was a completely new game plan.

She caught the two of them sitting at the nearby bench, with Jeongyeon’s face buried in the younger girl’s neck, whispering sweet nothings on her ear. The sight not only made Nayeon feel uneasy, but it also ground up and wrecked whatever was left of her broken heart. Of all the girls Jeongyeon had to be in love with, why did it had to be Mina?

As she was about to leave the convenience store, her phone suddenly rang which caught the attention of the couple, who was surprised to see her.

“Nayeon?” Jeongyeon furrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out why Nayeon was out in this time of the day as she knows that the older girl would rather spend her time at their dorm resting.

Nayeon, who was in the verge of crying, looked over at them. A smile was forced onto her lips as tears escaped her eyes and raced down her cheeks. Without a word, she quickly turned around and ran back to their dorm.

“Nayeon! Wait!” Jeongyeon called out, releasing Mina’s waist before taking off after Nayeon. Although Jeongyeon had chased after her best friend, she never caught up to her as she was long gone.

 

 

Another month passed by. Nayeon went out with Jihyo to go shopping and to distract herself from the thoughts that keeps lingering in her mind.

Unaware of the fact that Nayeon was out, Jeongyeon had decided to visit the older girl’s room, in an attempt to finally talk to her. She had been trying to get close to the latter the entire month, but Nayeon would just brush her off and avoid her.

Oddly, Nayeon’s door was unlocked. Knocking on the door, Jeongyeon eased the door open and peeked inside to see that her best friend wasn’t there. Venting a sigh, she rubbed her temple in the utmost stressful manner. There was something she needed to tell her, something really important.

Thinking it would be best to wait, Jeongyeon began to turn and leave. But then she stopped, pausing at the sound of a soft thump.

She glanced over in the direction of the sound, where she saw the garbage container placed next to Nayeon’s desk as she saw the torn-up pieces of paper. Nayeon never tore up her unwanted drawings, and the container itself rarely ever had anything inside of it.

Glancing out in the hallway, the blonde girl made sure no one was watching before ever so carefully closing the door behind her. She silently made her way over to the garbage container, kneeling beside it. She tilted the container towards her, rummaging through the torn-up pieces of paper. She could tell they were letters, but she couldn’t tell who they were for. At least, until she spotted a piece with her name on it.

As she stood up, she lifted the container from the floor and spilled all the papers on top of Nayeon’s desk. After setting the garbage container back down, she narrowed her gaze a little at the pieces before separating each one. This may have been strange, looking through someone’s trash. But Jeongyeon knew something was slowly eating away Nayeon and she was desperate to find out what. It was killing her seeing her best friend slowly fading from her as their friendship was falling apart.

Jeongyeon began piecing together all the torn pieces of paper, connecting them and putting them all together. In total, Jeongyeon spent a little more than an hour connecting them all. When she was finished, she stepped back and counted a total of seven letters. She took the time to read each one, all of them explaining and telling how the older girl felt about her, one of them telling the pain Nayeon felt knowing her best friend’s heart belonged to someone else.

But there was one particular note that struck her the most. It seemed more like a journal page than of a letter.

_“It’s slowly eating me up inside… I want to tell you. I want to tell you, so you can hug me and cheer me up like we used to when I would get upset. But you seem so happy. I’m afraid of telling you and starting something, I won’t be able to finish. I’m scared that I might bring you down and chase away your happiness, and that is the last thing I want._

_But I also want to tell you I love you, that I have loved you from the start. No one has ever made me feel as happy and whole as you do. You’ve never let me down and you’ve been there more than anyone else ever has. I joined the company to pursue my passion and become an idol. And I often think of how wise I was to make such a decision, because if I hadn’t, I doubt I would have ever met someone as amazing as you. You give me a reason to keep going. I built my world around you, I imagined a future, a life with you. But when you told me about Mina, it all just crumbled. I’ve been pretending to be alright ever since you told me. Pretending that those words didn’t feel like a punch in the gut and a stab on the heart… I don’t know why I’m still writing. You’ll never know anyway…”_

Backing up a few steps, Jeongyeon just stood there, overwhelmed as she was processing everything she had just learned. She knew she needed to see her. She needed to see her now.

Jeongyeon quickly took her leave off the room and made her way out of their dorm. But as she stepped foot outside, she bumped into Nayeon herself. Jihyo quickly sensed the tension and excused herself as she went inside.

“Nayeon…” Jeongyeon mumbled, hiding the longing and pain in her voice. “I was just looking for you.”

“What for?” Nayeon raised her brow, looking up at the taller girl. It hurts a little to ask that, knowing that they used to know each other like the back of their mind.

“We need to talk..” Jeongyeon responded as she rubbed the back of her head, both out of emotional hurt and worry.

Nodding softly, the older girl responded with a simple, “Alright.”

“The Hangang park?”

“The Hangang park.”

The two of them nodded in unison, then took their leave together. After several minutes of walking side by side with nothing but silence around them, they arrived at the place, quiet and peaceful, with nothing but a gentle breeze to bother them.

They both sat at a nearby bench in silence. They used to come here all the time, whether it be to talk, relax, vent, share thoughts or just to have time alone with each other. It felt good for the both of them to simply be here, sitting beside each other and soaking in the environment like they used to months ago. Months that felt much more like years. Long, painful years.

Finally breaking the silence, Nayeon began to speak, “So… How are things with you and –”

“We broke up.”

Blinking in confusion, Nayeon furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

“She broke things off between us.” Jeongyeon responded a bit coldly. She sat with her forearms rested on her knees, staring down at the ground, her expression close to being emotionless. Deep inside, she wanted to take Nayeon in her arms and kiss her and hold her, to show her everything would be okay. To show her that she loved her, too.

“Two weeks ago, she left me because of our little encounter. She started questioning me as to why you were there, and why you acted the way you did….” She explained, glancing at the side, opposite to where Nayeon was sitting. “She thought I was – ”

“I get it.” Nayeon commented, cutting her off. Not to be rude, but because she didn’t want to hear it.

Both of them fell silent. Pain was still rushing through Nayeon’s system, her heart aching like nobody’s business. All the while Jeongyeon was trying to think of how she would tell the older girl that she knew about the letters and notes, about her feelings. She began to grow frustrated from not knowing how to put it all together, and Nayeon could see it.

On her peripheral vision, Jeongyeon waited until she saw Nayeon look over her, before suddenly grabbing the older girl’s hand and pulling her straight into her lap, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her close as if she was a six-year-old clinging to a teddy bear. As soon as the blonde’s arms were around her, Nayeon broke down. Tears of lubricant rushed from her eyes like streams, as she buried her face on the younger’s chest, hugging her in return. She’d longed to have her arms around her again, and she finally had that. And now, she wanted her to never let go, or to at least hold her until the pain was gone.

Letting her cry, Jeongyeon held her closer, one arm placed on her back, the other on the back of her head. As Jeongyeon closed her eyes, she carefully placed her head against the brunette’s, slowly rubbing her back in an attempt to soothe her.

After a moment, Jeongyeon placed her hand to hold Nayeon’s chin, tilting her head up so that she could look into the older girl’s eyes. She used her thumb to carefully wipe away Nayeon’s tears.

When Nayeon looked at the blonde in front of her, that was all it took to make her smile, even though it was broken and crooked. “There’s that beautiful smile..” Jeongyeon spoke just above a whisper, in a voice that only herself and Nayeon could hear.

Looking into her eyes, Jeongyeon finally told her what she had needed to let out.

“Your letters… I found them, each and every torn piece in the garbage. I knew something was wrong, and I was so desperate to find out what it is so I pieced them all together…” Trailing off, she shook her head with a bit of a chuckle.

A bit shocked, Nayeon frowned in response. “And… you think that’s funny?”

“No..” Jeongyeon told her. “I thought it was funny how… the way you described your feeling was.. so similar to mine. You manage to write out how you felt in ways I couldn’t. I love you too, Nayeon and every day that little ball of affection I have for you in my heart grew and grew with each passing day.”

Nayeon took a moment to soak in and accept what the latter was telling her. She then asked, “So why didn’t you tell me?”

Jeongyeon frowned ever so slightly in thought of the situation, before continuing. “I was scared… terrified of the idea that you might not have felt the same in return. I was afraid of telling you, and the risk of losing you…”

This time, Nayeon found herself being the one to wipe away the younger girl’s tears.

“I promise… You will never lose me.” She whispered, cupping the blonde’s face. With a gentle smile playing at her lips, Jeongyeon gazed into her eyes the way an astronomer gazes among the stars, looking deep into those brown orbs with a passion that had been hidden behind those eyes for far too long.

Unable to hold back a second longer, Jeongyeon guided her lips onto Nayeon’s, caressing her lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. The two of them slowly closed their eyes, simply to take in and enjoy the moment, to really feel the longing love they both had been holding in for so long.

It was said and done. The hiding and secrecy were done. Their connection became stronger than before, and they were both the final pieces to each other’s puzzle. They filled in each other’s gaps.

They were finally together. And nothing would ever change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
